Words' will never hurt me
by N3ON Dynamite
Summary: This is the sequal to Truthful Basphemys 'SING IT OUT' When teenage killjoy N3ON Dynamite is left alone for a little while buy her fiends, she decides to go for a joy ride, that just might end her life...
1. Good day, Goes bad 1

_**''Words''**__will never hurt me._

_Chapter 1: Good day, goes Bad._

_N3ON's POV_

_The dessert air filled my lungs as I ripped off my handkerchief. ''Mom look behind you!'' I screamed. But I was to late, a Drac pulled the trigger before the words were fully out of my mouth. Then __**BAM**__I was awake. I jerked up, hot tears making salty rivers down my face, my throat burning from screaming in my sleep. I looked around, daylight shone through a crack in the colorful wall. ''Damn, I can't stop dreaming about that!'' I mumbled to myself, running my fingers through my reddish black hair, thinking about the scarring memory of my mother's death. After a long minute I decided to go get the rest of the crew and prepare them for the rest of the day. I looked over at Truthful's cot, the covers were made and she wasn't there. ''Hmm..'' I mumbled. I walked out into the living room area where posters, art and other colorful stuff were spread on the walls. A old holey couch rested by the kitchen counter. I walked over to the counter and there sat a note: _

_Hey N3ON, we're going out to see the others. Sorry, we didn't want to wake you. See you later. P.S. We did not take your car. -family._

I chuckled at my friends. ''Well since I'm alone...I can take a spin in my car.'' I smirked. I ran back to my room like a little kid on Christmas morning and quickly got dressed. Yellow T-shirt, black skinny jeans, multicolored arm socks, a black-and-white-skull-print bandana and red high tops was my outfit of choice for this fine day. I ran back to the living room and swiped my keys off the counter, running out the door. The blazing California sun warmed my vampiricaly pale skin as jumped into my colorful, old but severely upgraded pick-up truck. (I thank my father for my skills) I turned the key and the engine revved. ''Oh I love my _baby!_'' I yelled as loud as I could. The radio automatically switched on when I started the car, 109 In The Sky, Dr. Death Defying's pirated channel. I put the truck into drive and sped away from the old Killjoy-ified truck stop. 

Speeding down Route Guano is amazing, the wind whipping my short red-black hair back against my face, the junky radio blasting, the California sun heating me, I could breath freely! Even just for a moment I was care-free, happy, and unworried. My thoughts were stopped abruptly by a laser beam hitting the back of the cab.

I looked in the mirror there was Korse's sleek black muscle car, speeding to catch up. ''Damnit! NOT THEM!'' I screamed. Worries flooded my brain all at once, _I'm alone how the hell am I going to fight them?_And _if they do catch me what will they do?Why did I decide to do this_? _I can handle this. _I thought. _I don't need the others. I can outsmart these morons._I slammed on the brakes and yanked the steering wheel to the right, causing the car to drift on the dessert-sand-covered asphalt road. I was now facing the shiny speeding car that was only about 100 feet away. I turned off the radio and slammed on the gas. ''You don't wanna play this game with me.'' I spat aloud. A Drac pulled out his white laser gun through the window and shot my front left tire. Before I could react, the old truck was swerving uncontrollably. It banked to the left so hard it rolled over, I felt my head slam against the roof, then everything black.

**Mandy's note: this is meh frist story ever on the web, be nice to me, and i hope you like it.. comment and stuff...**


	2. Missing! 2

**Hey i didn't do this last time... DISCLAMER: i do not own mcr, only the oc's(well only my killjoy)**

Truthful's POV

Chapter 2: Missing!

The Trans Am sped away as we all walked into the old truck stop. ''N3ON! Were back!'' I yelled. The rest of the crew went different ways throughout the place we call home. Some went into the kitchen to find nothing, one to the bathroom and the others flopped on the old leather couch. I waited a moment, no answer or ferocious fiery red head storming down the hall to kill us for leaving her here to sleep. ''N3ON?'' I repeated even louder. No answer. All talking the stopped and the other five heads turned to me in wonder. ''Guys? Wheres N3ON?'' I whispered.

I ran to the bedroom we shared, her bunk was empty and messy, covers carelessly flopped over like every morning. I ran back. ''Guys she wasn't in her bed.'' I said, my eyebrows gathering in the center of my forehead in worry.

''She wasn't in the bathroom.'' said Shadow Artist flatly as she walked out of the small room. I thought for a moment. I glanced at the gray marble counter, her keys were missing! 

''Guys do you remember seeing N3ON's truck when we got home?'' I asked. All five faces flushed. '

"No...I...don't...'' barely whispered Leather Deathwish. I gasped in realization.

''N3ON's missing!'' 

''Don't get so worried'' said Blaring Silence. He wasn't the one to say much but when he was being serious, you'd better listen. He flicked his head to the left to move his blond hair out of his blue eyes. ''Knowing her, she probable just went for a joy ride in her darn car.'' he said flatly. 

''Yeah'' agreed Electric Revenge. A black girl with blue frizzy hair. ''He's probable right.'' 

''I don't know...'' I said ''I have a really bad feeling about this.'' 

''Lets give her till sunset,'' offered Leather. He was the newest addition to Zone T3, pale blond boy with silver-brown eyes that was in love with N3ON. 

''Okay...'' I whispered. ''But if she's not back bye then.. We're getting Party and the others. Okay?'' 

''Okay'' every one mumbled their agreement. _I hope N3ON is okay_. I looked back at the old spray paint covered door. _Even though I have knot in the pit of my stomach screaming at me that shes not. I guess I just have to wait._

**Mandy's note: please comment. that would put the sparkel in meh shizz..and you _know_ that you want to say something...**


	3. Motel of pain

N3ON's POV

Chapter 3: A motel of pain.

I slowly awoke from oblivion, the throbbing pain on my left side and on my head just about knocked me back into uncosciousness. I groaned and opened my eyes gently, the intense bright light stung mercilessly. I quickly covered them with my hands and sat up. ''_Welcomeback_.'' came a mocking low voice. I knew this voice, but I didn't know where from, I was in to much pain to think. '

"What happened?'' I asked in a gravely morning voice. 

''Well, when you decided you wanted to play 'chicken' we shot your tire, and then you hit your head pretty bad there.'' A rough hand touched the left side of my forehead. _I remember now!_My eyes shot open, ignoring the intense light when everything was focused, there was Korse standing in front of me. The exterminator was bald, lightly tan from the dessert sun, green eyed and wearing pirate-like gray and tan apparel. I jerked my head away, causing it to throb more. I moaned, looking back to glared at him menacingly. I might have been trying to stab him with my mind. ''You know you talk in your sleep.'' he smiled. 

''So?...'' I retorted. His smile faded a little. 

''Well... I found out something..._funny _about you.'' I rose my left eyebrow. Making it clear without words I wanted to know **what**. He chuckled and said 

''You _like_Party Poison.'' In surprise my eyebrows rose, and I busted out laughing, Everyone new I liked Party, well except Party himself and BLI. His upper lip twitched, as he glared at me. ''Whats so funny...?'' he asked annoyed. 

Between laughs I said ''You..._really are..._a **moron**!'' His fits curled into tight balls in his anger, something I didn't think he could even feel. I was surprisingly not scared, for being kidnapped and with the enemy and all. I was pretty calm; except for the pain in my head. I looked around, surprised at my new surroundings. I was not at BL/Ind like I assumed, but in an old cheap motel room by the looks of the place. Brown carpet, gray walls, a pale pink lamp by the gray and white bed I was sitting on, and dull lifeless art framed on the front wall behind Korse. 

''Why is that?'' he asked. I smirked, chuckled, and shook my head. ''You just are.'' 

''That's not a answer.'' he glared at me like he was gonna kill me. I sighed way over dramatically, this was way to easy and fun to mess with his brain. ''**Well**? Are you gonna tell me or not?'' 

''No.'' I said flatly. _That would give him to much information about my life, and the lives of my friends,_I thought. Rage engulfed his already red face, he lifted his right hand and smacked my face, knocking off the bed. I slammed to the floor, and knew I was in for it. I just hoped someone is wondering where I was, as I was thinking about my friends.


	4. Laser Pains in my butt

Chapter 4: Laser Pain (in my butt)

Leather Deathwish's POV

I pulled out my bright red laser gun out of its holster, cradling it in my right hand, and thought the time of when N3ON showed me how to use it properly. I could remember it like it was just yesterday. I could almost feel the pain of her swatting me on the back of the head from doing something wrong, and hear her saying _'You moron! That's still wrong!'. _But that day of nothing but practicing with N3ON paid off in the end. ''Leather? You okay bud?'' I looked up. It was Truthful. I slipped my gun back into place in its holster. 

''Um..yeah.'' I lied. She lifted her left eyebrow and sat down next to me on the couch. 

''No you're not.'' I looked at her. She was really pretty girl, blond hair with purple bangs, pale skin and mirror-like blue eyes so full of love. I nodded. ''Is it N3ON?'' she asked. I nodded again. ''Me too.'' she leaned back staring at the ceiling. ''I can't shake the feeling that something b_ad _is happening.'' I gulped. 

''Yeah...'' I whispered. '

"Only 3 hours till' sunset.'' she noted. I nodded. A long pause grew, but after awhile she spoke. ''Ya' know..'' 

''Hmm...'' I replied. 

''I remember the time when N3ON was fixing her truck and Party showed up...you remember that?'' her perky face reminded me all to much of N3ON when she was happy, but I did remember that day, that was the day I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend but, Party Poison showed up and he asked her if she wanted to take a ride in the Trans am.

Later she told me all about it, and how she got to drive it and everything. She told me how she thought he was awesome, hot, cool, and artsy...and all that jazz. She loved Party Poison. I've hated him since, but I tolerate him for N3ON. ''It was so funny! She was in booty shorts and a tank!-'' Truthful started to tell the story between giggles. I listened cause it was a funny story and I needed I to try to laugh. ''And he walked up...behind her, and poked her sides...and she got scared banged her head on the hood, and kicked him in the stomach at the same time!'' she was laughing uncontrollable at the memory, because she saw it first hand. ''But later she went with Party in the Trans Am so guess it makes up for it.'' I said shrugging. The rest of the teenage Killjoys and I had to listen to Truthful, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, and even Kobra Kid laugh/tell the funny story while Party and N3ON rubbed their wounds and blushed. Truthful stopped laughing when she saw that I wasn't. ''What's one of your favorite memories?'' she asked wiping 'happy tears' out of her eyes with the back of her index finger. I thought for a moment. 

''I don't know.'' I said flatly. Her jaw dropped a little. ''You...Don't...Know?'' she repeated. I shrugged. 

''Too many..'' I smiled. She giggled and playfully punched my shoulder. 

''But seriously what's a favorite?'' she asked. 

''The time she showed me how to hot wire a car.'' I chuckled. 

''Um...is there a funny story to it?'' she asked smiling. 

''Yeah, she let me use her truck and I banged my head on the dash when it started and she laughed so hard she fell on the ground into a puddle of oil.'' Truthful busted out laughing. 

''Sounds like something she would do!'' I laughed 

''Yeah but later I had to help her check her hair to make sure all of it was out...that sucked.''


	5. Unfortunate Raido Waves

Chapter 5: Unfortunate Radio Waves

Party Poison's POV

''Yo killjoys!'' yelled Dr. Death Defying. ''We got a major problem!'' All 6 other killjoys walked into the living area of the dinner a stood around a table staring a Dr. D. 

''Well, what is it?'' Kobra asked impatiently. Dr. D glared at him. ''N3ON Dynamite, is missing.'' 

''What?'' I asked out loud. 

''As you know, they decided to leave her at home to sleep when they went on a joy ride with you. But when they got back her keys where gone and so was her truck.'' 

''So what?-'' asked Fun Ghoul. ''She probable went for a ride.'' 

''Yes but she's been gone all day and is still gone.'' he said, concern lacing his tone. 

''It's getting dark, we can't look for her right now.'' Show Pony spat. ''That's the point, we can't go look for her now because of the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units. But we can't leave her.'' Dr. D added.

''So What do we do?'' asked Jet Star, the one who always came up with a plan first. 

''I say that we wait till' morning, and a the butt crack of dawn we head out to find her.'' Gracie suggested. 

''Agreed.'' I said. All the faces looked over at me. ''No point in getting killed in looking in the dark trying to save her when we know very well that we could miss her at night, but in the light we would easily see her.'' My friends all nodded and walked away, going back to the their cots to sleep. Then we could get a early start. 

I just stood there, thinking about N3ON; her short bright red hair fading into black that was always greasy and pulled back into a top-knot ninja type thing. Her slightly crazed hazel eyes, and her pale olive skin made her nearly look like me, but I tanned easily and she just burned. I thought of her sarcastic but melodramatic and artsy personality. I reminisced about her clumsy ways. She would always hurt herself some how on accident. In a way, she reminded me of a kitten: feisty when she was in a good mood, scary when she was mad, and loveable the rest of the time. The others always say we look alike, like we could be siblings or something, but we both deny the matter. My thoughts wondered to Truthful, she was N3ON's closest friend and second in command. She was the one to contact us of N3ON's disappearance, she must be as worried as I am.


End file.
